


Light and Darkness

by redwoodandphoenixfeather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Potterverse, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwoodandphoenixfeather/pseuds/redwoodandphoenixfeather
Summary: "We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on... that's who we really are."Jasmine belongs to the Shafiq family, one of the 'Sacred Twenty Eight' Pure-Blood wizarding families. Her father instils in her the need for Pure-Blood pride, but her mother teaches her to be tolerant and accepting of all wizards and witches.This story follows her own journey at Hogwarts, as she navigates her way through magical education. Her steadfast friendship with the Golden Trio brings her a sense of belonging, but also could cost her everything as she gets pulled into the fight against the Dark Arts and Voldemort.As Jasmine deals with conflicted loyalties, can a certain Slytherin put things into perspective for her?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Golden Trio & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Quick Author's Note, skip ahead if you don't want to read. :) ******

Welcome and thank you for reading!

The mundanity (is that a word?) of coronavirus lockdown actually encouraged me to clean up my room yesterday, causing me to find a folder with random fanfiction sub-plots scrawled across a bunch of pages. This created a challenge of sorts - could I use this to write a proper published work, with the intention of it actually being published and read???? *gasp* 

So, here I am. I hope you enjoy the ride.

A few things to note before proceeding:

1\. **I intend for this work to be very plot-heavy.** Even though this is classified as a romance, I do want to make sure that the Original Female Character I'm creating has her own background and story established before the romance actually gets going. That means that this is a slow burn, so if you're looking for action straight from the get-go, this may not be the best thing to read. In terms of the actual romance, it's also going to be a lot of fluff, and _maybe_ a smut-based chapter if I can bring myself to do it (I'm dreading it.)

2\. **This work has an Original Female Character of Colour.** I was reading this feature on the 'Sacred 28' wizarding families, and found that there was one family that actually has POC origins but were never mentioned, or had never made an appearance in the Harry Potter books. The Arab etymology to the 'Shafiq' family made me want to include them at the forefront of this story. There's not much canonical information about the family from Rowling's side, so I'm making it up as I go along.

3\. **I need your support!** As I mentioned, this is the first actual work that I'm writing and I'm not sure if people want to see this continued. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you want me to continue, it would mean the world to me. :) If I'm gone for a while, that means I'm busy with university work. Also, even though I'm in lockdown, I still have assignments and exams so I apologise if I don't update this work as often as I should. I promise I will be back! 

4\. **I have not written Draco Malfoy as a typical archetypal bully.** I know Rowling has told us not to romanticise him, but I just can't help it. It's Tom Felton's fault. ALSO, Rowling said _'There is some unextinguished good at the heart of Draco.'_ So I'm exploiting that to the max for this story. Sorry not sorry! (Sidenote - Cedric Diggory is also written in romantically, but this is just as a temporary sub-plot).

5\. **Finally, a quick disclaimer.** Even though this work, including the Original Female Character, her familial background and characterisation were created by me, this setting and story is all taken from J.K Rowling's work on the Harry Potter series. I do not pretend to own or have created any of the other characters, the setting, some of the dialogue which is included or the wider story.

And I believe that's all :)

Read on...

_Redwood and Phoenix Feather_


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **You sly dog, you had me _prologuing..._**
> 
> **10 points to your respective house if you can guess what movie I took that from :)**

The Shafiq estate, a sprawling area of grandeur, was passed down through Pure-Blood generations from its initial construction. Everyone knew its history, for the family often discussed it with pride - a young Persian wizard had travelled to England and mysteriously cured George II of a strange illness that the Muggle doctors were unable to cure. Proven his worth in the eyes of the monarch, the wizard was given a high-ranking role within the court, his own land, his own manor, and his own noble title.

The Shafiq name carried itself with a haughty condescension through generations and had even been published as one of the families in the 'Sacred Twenty Eight', an anonymous document depicting a compendium of the true pure-blood families (those that had apparently not tainted their blood with Muggle interaction).

The Shafiq family had the practiced air of those that kept themselves to themselves. In the First Wizarding War, they had no known alleged allegiance, even though other pure-blooded families were being recruited by Voldemort. However, they were known to be vocal about the preservation of their pure-blooded heritage, and this often put them at odds with other more tolerant figures in the magical community. Despite this, the inhabitants of the red-brick manor that had such a rich history, were often viewed as _calm and collected...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick prologue so you can get an idea of the family background. 
> 
> Also, I think I'm going to write the first few chapters in third person to set the scene, but then move on to the main character's POV for the rest of the book (I'm lazy and first person is easier for me to write).


	3. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jasmine gets her Hogwarts letter at last.**

Now, however, the Shafiq house was a scene of pandemonium.

A girl, with long dark hair, rushed down the winding staircase. She was chasing her brother, a tall boy with dark eyes and a wicked grin, who was waving a letter around tauntingly.

"It's not a Hogwarts letter!" The boy called back laughingly, easing evading his sister. "It's just a letter for father!"

"No, it isn't!" cried the girl frustratedly. "I saw the Hogwarts stamp on it!"

She got to the bottom of the stairs and made a desperate swipe for the crisp white envelope, but her brother held it out of her reach.

"It's a _Ministry of Magic_ crest," her brother replied, shaking his head with mock seriousness. "The letter isn't for you."

The chase began again, and the brother rushed past a jewelled, expensive-looking vase, which wobbled precariously.

The housemaid, Ethel, an elderly, kindly woman _(think Alfred from Batman)_ rushed forwards and caught the vase before it hit the floor.

"Stop that running," she scolded. "If your father sees you messing around like that-"

The girl stopped running for a moment and looked back at Ethel.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "But Sami's got my letter!"

Considering this sufficient explanation, she sprinted after her brother. The chase ensues from room to room, and eventually came to a stand-off, with Sami stood behind the kitchen table, and his younger sister copying his movements closely.

"I can't wait to use magic," the girl said ruefully. "Then the first thing I would do is turn you into a toad."

"Yeah," replied Sami thoughtfully. "That's _if_ you even get to go to Hogwarts. You didn't even get a letter!"

He smiles wickedly, then allows himself to pause for dramatic effect. "A Squib in the _Shafiq_ family. How dreadful. Father would simply die of embarrassment. Ethel's a Squib, maybe father will hire you as a housemaid just like her-"

The boy had hit a nerve, and with a roar of fury, the girl jumped onto the table and made a grab for the letter.

"Can you guys stop?!" a tall girl with glasses entered the room, and the similarities between her and Sam showed that they were twins. "I'm trying to do my Transfiguration assignment, but you two have been running around like immature babies. Wait till father hears about this-"

She stopped and looked at her younger sister disdainfully. "Why are you on the table, Jasmine?"

The girl blinked back angry tears and glared at her two older siblings. "Sam's got my Hogwarts letter, and he won't give it to me."

The older girl glared at Sam. "Give it to her now."

Sam laughed. "Relax, Sara. Why don't we make a game of it?"

He grabbed one of the broomsticks that were lying against the kitchen door, his eyes glinting. "Why don't you come get it... from the roof?"

Sara pulled out her wand, exasperated. "I don't have time for this. Just because _you_ never do your homework, doesn't mean no one else in this family wants to do well-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just say you can't ride a broomstick already."

"What is going on here?" a calm voice intervened, and the argument in the kitchen came to an abrupt halt. Quickly, Sara lowered her wand and Jasmine got off the table.

The mother entered, her robes a deep, expensive blue, and her hair plaited intricately, surveying the room. Her calculating gaze landed on Sam, who slid the letter across the table to Jasmine, looking guilty.

Knowing he was about to be in trouble, he ran out the back door still clutching his broomstick, yelling something about Quidditch practice as homework.

"Go and finish your homework Sara," the mother said to the older girl, who left, grumbling about annoying siblings.

Jasmine meanwhile, was sat down at the table excitedly, ripping open the letter that was in fact, addressed to her all along.

"Your Hogwarts letter I presume," her mother said, smiling.

Jasmine grinned up at her mother. Her mother was the calm counterpart to her father's strictness. 

"Yes," Jasmine replied. She scanned the book list happily.

_The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration..._

Despite the fact that Jasmine grew up in a pure-blood household, and was already used to trips to Diagon Alley and watching her parents use magic around the house, the prospect of finally being able to go to Hogwarts and learn magic for herself was thrilling.

"Sam said I was going to be a Squib," Jasmine said, relief in her words. "And for a second I actually believed him-"

"You know you shouldn't listen to anything your brother tells you," her mother replied, amused. "He likes to joke. Remember when he told you that you get to learn how to ride dragons at Hogwarts?"

Jasmine, slightly embarrassed remembering that she had actually believed her brother, sighed. "Yes."

She turned to her mother and smiled at her hopefully. "Can we go to Diagon Alley to get my things today?"

"Not today I'm afraid," her mother replied. "Your father and I have a dinner to attend at the Malfoys."

Jasmine made a face. "Enjoy."

Even though she was only 11, she knew a lot about other local wizarding families, especially the other pure-blooded ones.  
She also knew that her Ravenclaw mother, who her father had met at Hogwarts, was a pure-blood but not part of the 'sacred 28', something which families like the Malfoys didn't like.

A few moments later, she heard the front door unlock and subsequently slam shut, and then the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall. It was her father.

A tall man, his imposing demeanour suggested that his attitude to parenting was very different to his wife's.

"Jasmine," he said, nodding at her. "You were meant to receive your Hogwarts letter today."

"Yes father," she said, holding it up. "I got it today."

"Congratulations. Of course, I would have preferred to have you try and go to Durmstrang," he said, sighing. "The quality of teaching is much better there, and I'm sure I could have spoken to the Minister about it - cited exceptional circumstances or something. But your mother seems to think you should stay at Hogwarts with your siblings."

The mother rolled her eyes. "Sara and Sam are in their fourth year now, you can't just have them switch schools halfway through. And Jasmine shouldn't be so far away up in the North. A Hogwarts education is perfectly sufficient."

"For now," her father responded testily. "I was speaking to Andrei from Law Enforcement the other day. His sons are at Durmstrang. Apparently the classes are much more detailed and focused on the real world."

Jasmine's father fixed her with his steely gaze. "I expect your grades at Hogwarts to be outstanding."

Jasmine gulped. The prospect of going to Durmstrang and being so far away from her family filled her with dread. 

"I'll work hard," she said quickly. "I promise."

"Good," her father replied. "Sami is working at _Acceptables_ at the moment - I can only pray he manages to raise his grades enough for fifth year."

He paused. "And I don't want to have to remind you again, Jasmine. Make the right _kind_ of friends."

Jasmine was well-versed in this spiel, however her father often told her this when her mother _wasn't_ around.

"So I can't have any Muggle-born friends?" she asked her father.

Her mother quickly interrupted. "No." She looked at her husband with an admonishing glance. "Of course you can have Muggle-born _friends_."

"Just-" Jasmine's father looked for the right words. "Be careful how close you get."

He didn't want to stop his daughter from making friends, but the Shafiq family name needed to be preserved, everyone knew that. Instilling Pure-Blood pride in his children was viewed as a necessity, and Sam and Sara were aware of their upstanding wizarding heritage. Jasmine however, seemed less caring of it.

"Just have fun," Jasmine's mother said, smiling at her daughter. "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."

Jasmine's father shook his head. 

"Right," he said, changing the subject. "We need to go and get ready for dinner at the Malfoys. We leave within the hour."

He went to head from the room, but then looked back at Jasmine thoughtfully. 

"You can come with us Jasmine," he said.

"What?" Jasmine began to protest, outraged. "I don't want to go! - I want to -" She tried to make something up. "I was going to practice riding a broom with Sam."

Jasmine's mother turned to her husband. "If she doesn't want to go, let her stay home. It's just a dinner, she'll be bored out of her mind-"

He shook his head. "Jasmine's starting Hogwarts next month. She needs to start developing an interest in these things. Besides, they have a son the same age as Jasmine. He'll be starting Hogwarts too. Maybe you can make some friends before you start school. Hurry up and get ready, Jasmine. We'll be late otherwise."

He left the room.

Jasmine's mother gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Jasmine. Ask Ethel to help you find something to wear."

Jasmine sighed. 

Brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that first chapter!
> 
> I'm already working on the next. :)


	4. Ill Manors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jasmine arrives at Malfoy Manor, and meets Draco Malfoy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter title really funny - Jasmine's going to a Manor in this chapter, and she's been taught to use her pure-blood manners. However, she quickly gets the impression that despite _their_ pure-blood breeding, the Malfoys are rather ill-mannered people. So it's like ill manners, but ill _manors_ (because the chapter takes place at a manor - get it? Haha).
> 
> Coincidentally, _Ill Manors_ is also the name of a movie. Really good - I highly recommend it if you're into gritty crime movies with a side of rap. A bonus: Riz Ahmed and Ed Skrein star. Nothing to do with magic or Harry Potter unfortunately, but there we are. 
> 
> I'm pretty shit at these chapter notes. :(
> 
> Anyway...

Malfoy Manor was a large, imposing house surrounded by green.

It had once just been the manor itself that was under Malfoy possession, but over time the Malfoy family annexed the lands of neighbouring Muggles to add to their own. The result was a Manor surrounded by hundreds of acres of land that all belonged to them.

As the impressive wrought-iron gates creaked open to allow Jasmine's family down across into the long, gravel driveway, Jasmine watched with interest as she noted majestic-looking pure white peacocks parading along across the top of the hedges. It quickly became apparent that, in contrast to the Shafiq's home, Malfoy Manor gave the countenance of exaggerated magnificence, an excessive, well-placed opulence, so that no visitor could miss the lavish lifestyle that belonged to the Malfoy family.

As Jasmine and her parents approached the house, the front doors swung open of their own accord to let them in. 

A House Elf with large, bright green eyes hurried to take their coats, casting his gaze deferentially downwards.

Jasmine smiled at him. "Thank you."

The Elf looked at her in confusion, as if pleasantries were usually not exchanged with him. "You're welcome, Miss."

Despite the fact that many wizarding families owned house elves, Jasmine's mother's passionate stance on elf rights ensured that no house elves were present in the Shafiq family home. Instead, they had a housemaid, Ethel, who was paid.

"Ah," said a cold, smooth voice. "I was wondering when you'd be gracing us with your presence, Adeem." 

Jasmine looked up to see Lucius Malfoy walking down the wide staircase to greet her father. She had first briefly encountered Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy at a gathering at her house a few years ago, and she had been intimidated immediately. Their behaviour suggested a cold detachment even when exchanging pleasantries with another person, and their expressions always suggested that they believed that they were the superior family in whoever's company they were placed in.

And she thought _her_ father was strict! She couldn't begin to imagine what the Malfoys' son was like. 

She watched, standing back, as her father and mother shook hands with Lucius Malfoy.

"A pleasure to see you, Lucius," Jasmine's father said. "A dinner like this has been long overdue."

"Indeed it has," Lucius Malfoy replied. "Please, come upstairs and join us in the dining room. Dinner will be served any minute now."

His gaze turned to Jasmine.

Jasmine wanted nothing other than to run back and hide behind her mother, but her father gave her a look of significance and she stepped forward to shake Lucius Malfoy's outstretched hand.

"You must be Jasmine," he said with an inimical smile. "Thank you for joining us."

"Thank you for having us," Jasmine replied, recalling her lessons in 'Pure-Blood manners' with her parents. "You have a lovely home."

* * *

Soon, Jasmine was seated at a long, ornate table in the dining room. As guests laughed and talked, the house elf Jasmine had seen earlier scurried around serving dishes of white pearl caviar and other rich-looking foods that Jasmine couldn't pronounce.

Jasmine contented herself by studying the room. Two chandeliers sparkled on the 30 foot high ceiling, and a roaring fire, tended to by the harried-looking elf, blazed in the magnificent hearth.

As the dinner progressed, the house elf rushed in, directing numerous vintage bottles of wine on a silver tray into the room using magic. 

Jasmine sat at the table beside her mother and father for a while, watching them disinterestedly as they drank and discussed magical politics with the other guests. She scanned the room for the son her father had mentioned, but she could not see him seated at the long table.  
Eventually, Narcissa Malfoy caught Jasmine's eye and gave her a curt nod of permission.

"Feel free to go outside Jasmine," she said. "My son Draco is outside playing Quidditch."

At the mention of her son's name, she swelled with pride. "He's exceptionally good at flying," she added haughtily. 

Jasmine had no interest in going outside at this point; her waves of boredom were causing symptoms of sleepiness, and she wanted nothing more than to beg her parents to go home, but she knew this probably wouldn't work. Maybe going outside and speaking to someone her age would be a little more illuminating than listening to her father discuss, quite animatedly, the theme of flying carpet embargoes with Lucius Malfoy.

She got up from her seat and headed to the back garden. Referring to the lawn as a 'garden' may not have done it sufficient justice - the fields stretched backwards for as far as the eye could see, littered with large trees holding different fruits. An ornate fountain had been erected nearby. The vastness made Jasmine instantly think of a Quidditch pitch.

She then saw a boy stood a few feet away from her. He seemed to be inspecting his broomstick, but looked up as she approached.

He had a pale, pointed face, with white blonde hair and striking grey eyes, which he now narrowed at her suspiciously.

"Hello," Jasmine said, not without friendliness, despite her sudden annoyance at his expression. 

"Who are you?" the boy demanded warily.

"I'm Jasmine," she said. "I'm here with my parents. I was getting a little bored inside, so your mother said I could come and join you."

The boy relaxed and then nodded stiffly. "Well, I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you."

His condescending tone suggested anything but, and Jasmine was beginning to dislike him from the outset. She shook his hand though, and attempted to continue the conversation. "You're starting Hogwarts this year, aren't you? I am too."

At this, the boy seemed more interested. "Yes, I am," he said smugly. "Well, Father was going to send me to Durmstrang. But Mother told him I should at least stay in the country."

Jasmine smiled slightly. "My father said that too. Thankfully, my brother and sister already go to Hogwarts, so my mother decided I should go to the same school as well."

"What houses are your siblings in?" Draco Malfoy asked.

Jasmine could easily sense that there was a wrong answer to this question, but luckily she did not need to lie.

"My sister's in Ravenclaw and my brother's in Slytherin," she said. "They're twins but very different to each other, so we weren't surprised. They're starting fifth year this year."

Draco nodded. "Well, I for one hope I'm in Slytherin. Imagine being sorted into Hufflepuff! I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh. "Nice broomstick," she said.

"Thanks," said Draco. "It's a Comet Two Ninety. I was looking at it earlier, trying to figure out what broom I should get next. I'm going to bully Father into buying me a new broom for Hogwarts."

"Aren't first-years not allowed to bring broomsticks?"

"I'm sure I could find a way to smuggle it in somehow," Draco replied, his eyes glinting.

Jasmine had no response to that.

"Are your parents pure-bloods?" Draco asked, unceremoniously.

She looked at him, and got the impression that she was speaking to a smaller version of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes," she replied. "We're part of the Shafiq family."

Draco must have known the name, as he grabbed another broom and handed it to her in response.

"Want to play a game of two player Quidditch?"

* * *

It was finally nightfall when Jasmine's parents appeared at the back porch to call her inside and tell her it was time to go.

"See you in September," Jasmine said to Draco, and he gave nothing but a nod in response.

Jasmine headed inside, thinking back about what her father said about her becoming friends with Draco Malfoy. She had made an acquaintance, at best. She followed her parents to the front door, where they were saying goodbye to the Malfoys.

"Thank you for having us," Jasmine said politely to the Malfoys.

Lucius Malfoy smiled indifferently at her. "Your siblings are in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, correct?"

Jasmine nodded. "My parents were in Ravenclaw and Slytherin too."

"Where would you like to be sorted?"

As harmless a question it seemed, Lucius Malfoy always had a double-edged tone in his voice.

Jasmine sighed inwardly.

Ever since reading _Hogwarts: A History_ , she had come to her own conclusion on what the best house was, and knew that was where she wanted to be sorted, but now, she wasn't sure whether she should voice it.

Oh, well.

"Gryffindor," she admitted. "I read _Hogwarts: A History_ and-"

"Indeed," Lucius Malfoy interrupted, his lip curling. "Enjoy Hogwarts."

And with that, the conversation seemed to be over, as he turned away.

* * *

When Jasmine finally got home, she grabbed her Hogwarts letter and opened it, reading it for what was probably the fifth time that day.

Diagon Alley tomorrow - she'd be able to get her own books, her own wand - and maybe her parents would buy her an animal?

Sara and Sami both had owls - but what would she choose?

It wasn't an unpleasant decision to make, and as Jasmine settled into bed and smiled happily, her dreams of attending Hogwarts, experiencing magic and mayhem, were some of the best dreams she'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment to let me know how you're finding the story so far (and if you have any suggestions at all!)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
